lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Elevator
"Space Elevator" is the 13th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on July 29, 2015. This is the 85th episode overall. Plot Davenport’s top scientist Dr. Ryan arrives at the academy to test his latest advance in space technology. Chase is immediately threatened by his young surfer dude demeanor and their rivalry heats up when Chase is forced to work as Dr. Ryan's assistant. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Maile Flanagan as Perry * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Guest Cast *Mark Saul as Dr. Ryan Trivia * This is the second episode to have the word "Space" in the title, the first episode being Mission: Space. * This is the fourth episode Hal Sparks directs, the other episodes being Brother Battle, Left Behind, and Spider Island. * Leo gets a bionic leg by Donald in this episode because his leg was crushed by the Space Elevator. ** This is the second time Leo gets a bionic limb by being injured. The first was in You Posted What?!?. * All the Bionic Soldiers graduated a rank, except for Leo, who ranked up twice, and Bob, who didn't rank up at all. ** Bob got training from Perry to get stronger, and he ranked up. * This is Bob's second appearance without Spin, the first being Forbidden Hero. *A reference to You Posted What?!? was made by Adam in this episode. *This is the second time Chase gets into a rivalry with one of Davenport's scientists. The first being Twas The Mission Before Christmas. *This is the first time Donald Davenport installs bionics in someone, as Douglas Davenport had installed Adam's, Bree's, Chase's, Leo's (only his bionic arm), and Otis'; and Victor Krane installed his Bionic Soldiers with bionics. *This is the second time someone was trapped in something going at extreme speeds. The first time was in Speed Trapped. *Chase reveals that their bionic secret has been out for one year, and since Donald revealed in Bionic Houseparty that it was out for 6 months after saying Leo had a bionic arm for six months, then that means the academy has been around for 6 months. **It can then be inferred that a term at the academy is six months. Goofs * Chase says that he went to high school for a year and a half, but in Bionic House Party, they said they had been out in the real world for three years. * Donald said Leo's tibia and femur were injured severely. However, only Leo's tibia got caught under the pod. ** It's possible that his femur was injured in the process of getting him out from under the pod. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:SpaceElevator Category:Season 4 Category:2015 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Leo Related Pages Category:July Episodes Category:Episodes in the Summer Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Major Events Category:Bob Related Pages Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Perry episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes directed by Hal Sparks Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Bradam Episodes Category:Cheo Episodes